Time Travelers Revision: Rewrite
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'Time Travelers pig AU'. What if during their fight Mable and Dipper got stranded during Ford's time...what if he helped them out? What if he taught them the power of Nen? How would that affect the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Time Travelers Revision: Rewrite**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"I'm coming Waddles!" Shouts Mabel as they run past a younger Mystery Shack covered in snow. "Mabel, give it back!" Shouts Dipper as he tackles her.

The force of the tackle causes both the Tape Measure Time Machine and the Journal to fly away from them and skid away on the ice as they wrestle.

"Stop being a jerk!" Shouts Mabel. As they tussle. "It's just a pig! You'll get over it in a day! Wendy is a person, and she gets hurt!" Mabel scoffed. "Yeah, like you really care about that! You just want to do kissy-face with her!" "Take that back!" "No, you take being a jerk back!"

Suddenly they hear a loud cough behind them. They turn around and are surprised to see a person that seems to be a younger, less disgusting version of their Great Uncle...

The man looks at them curiously as he holds out the tape measure and Journal. "Right...I'm going to go out on a limb here...But is it safe to assume that since you have a standard issue Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron Tape measure AND what is clearly my third journal- Despite the fact I haven't even finished my second one...that your both from the future?"

The two siblings just looked at him in shock...

...

Ford sighed as she tried to fix the broken Time-Tape, He turns to the twins(Dipper was practically biting his lip off to keep from Squeeing in the presence of the AUTHOR! And it was his GRUNCLE no less!).

"Okay, this might take awhile to fix, in the meantime..." He turns to Mable, "Sweetie, did you give any though of how WENDY was feeling during all this? By the sound if it, she got HURT! Really badly, too! Is it REALLY worth it for your friend to get injured just to save a PIG you knew- For what, a DAY?" He said in an accusatory fashion.

Mable hung her head in shame...she never thought of it like that... "I'm sorry."

Ford shook his head, "Don't apologize to me, it's your friend who deserves it."

Dipper smirks in triumph, "Don't look so smug young man! Your not exactly innocent in this either!" Dipper's eye's widen confused, "What!? But I was trying to keep Wendy safe!"

Ford nodded, "True, and that goal in itself was more noble then Mable's... but you must admit it seems you were also being motivated to look 'cool' in front of her. Am I wrong? Come on Dipper, don't try to deny it. I was young once and pulled plenty of 'boners' myself to impress girls...none of which worked."

Dipper flustered as Mable giggled, "I just- That's not even...Look, I needed to throw the ball right to keep Wendy from being hit! What other option was there!" Dipper shouted defensively.

"Couldn't you just NOT thrown the ball at all? Just avoid the whole situation?" Asked Ford confused.

Dipper just stared at him in disbelief...then slapped his forehead. "Idiot." He grumbled to himself embarrassed.

Ford chuckled, "Out-smarted yourself, huh? Yep, I've had days like that." He turns to Mable, y'know Mable...Stan had a similar...'problem' that you and Dipper have. And it...caused problems between us. I think I have an idea for something that'll make you feel more confident of being independent from Dipper. Dipper you can join in too."

The twins watch with interest as he brought a glass of water with a leaf on it. "Tell me, have you kids ever heard of 'Nen'?"

...

Ford watched amused as the two twins were coming along nicely with their Nen training; Mable was apparently going to be a 'Manipulator' and Dipper a 'Conjurer'.

Taking note of this he then goes back to fixing the time-tape...and looking into Journal 3. He knew this was dangerous since this was FUTURE knowledge...but since he'd already made contact with his niece and nephew who hadn't even been born yet...well, 'in for a penny in for a pound' as they say...the future was already changed anyway and what could a little peek really hurt anyway?

He frowns as he looks at a page warning of a 'Bill Cipher', how it looked like he'd crossed out several sentences complimenting him...and then giving warnings to not trust or let him in your mind.

Ford takes a closer look at the picture of Bill, _"Huh, this is the same creature depicted on the cave drawing I was going to check out next week...Well, I won't be doing that now!"_

Suddenly the whole journal began to ripple, the words inside began to change, Ford hastily closed it and put it away before he saw anything else, _"Right, that's enough tampering with forces beyond my control for one day!"_ He says to himself firmly.

...

In the Nightmare realm...Bill seethed as centuries of planing feel apart in a single incident. "Time for Plan B!" He growled simply...

...

After a couple weeks the time had finally come...

Ford had finished repairs and Mable and Dipper had made a good start with their training, they hugged their gruncle Ford one more time and left...

 _"I hope I see those kids again someday...in any case it looks like I dodged a bullet there with that 'Bill' character...might be best if I got another pair of eyes to watch my back in case I make some other blunder...hmmm...I wonder if Mcgucket is still available...?"_

...

Finally back in the present they quickly find an unblemished Wendy rocking the prize he 'just' won for her...and they keep their promise to Ford and tell her the truth.

Wendy is quiet...

"Are you mad at us?" Asked Dipper.

Wendy frowned as if in deep thought, "I...feel like I should be. But...by the sound of it you- points to Mable -finally did the right thing and gave up your pig to keep me from being hurt and you- points to a frightful Dipper -Yes, you should have just told what was going on instead of taking my 'wanting it more then anything' thing seriously. That was sweet...but stupid, man." She musses up his hair a bit. "But as it stands...everything worked out. I'm unhurt and got this banging stuffed toy...so I guess I'll let it slide this once."

"So...were good?" Asked Mable.

Wendy smirks, "Yeah, were good." She then turns around, "Now come on guys! Let's go enjoy the fair!" "Yeah!" Shouted the twins as they followed their friend.

"Huh, should we go on a ride? I wonder if it'll be safe?" Asked Mable out-loud. Wendy shrugged, "Who knows? Ford guaranteed it be safe but you never know what crazy scientific tech he'd put in it!" She said dismissively.

Both twins stopped int heir tracks, "I'm sorry, WHO guaranteed to be safe?" Asked Dipper.

"Hey guys! Where you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Said Tyrone as he walked up to them while drinking a cola...

Mable and Dipper just gaped at Dipper's clone in disbelieving horror...

"What?" Asked Tyrone confused.

...Meanwhile...

Gideon glared as he watched the pines family enjoy the fair, "Mark my word's Pine family, you'll get yours-

"Will you hurry up already! I don't have all day!" Shouted an impatient voice behind him.

Gideon paled, "Comi9ng Big bro!" Shouts Gideon as he hastily got into the car with his Big Brother Hisoka Morow...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

After quickly going inside, they talked with Ford and discussed the situation. "Huh, I'd almost forgotten that time we spent together those many years ago...but it makes sense you two would still exist. Can't cause the changes to time if you never existed in the first place after all." Seeing them just look at him confused, he moved on. "Right, let's start with comparing timeline A(your original timeline) with timeline B(The new Timeline) and see what's changed."

After comparing notes, they quickly established several things:

1\. In this timeline, thanks to Ford the supernatural is embraced/accepted the world over.

2\. Tyrone didn't die, during the summer mixer- a party that Wendy had at her high school instead of a party thrown at the shack where things more or less went the same as the infamous 'Double Dipper' incident -Ford was able to restore him after he nearly melted, then with some tinkering was able to get ride of Tyrone's 'water' issue and they've adopted him as a brother.

3\. Instead of Stan owning the mystery Shack. Ford is instead running a paranormal research lab/corporation-

"Wait, what happened to Grunkle Stan-

"Never mind that, your both clearly disoriented from this whole thing. Probably best we put a pause on comparing timelines today and for the two of you to just relax, enjoy the fair- I only paid for it to prevent a time paradox after all you might as well enjoy it."

"But, what about our old timeline. Shouldn't we try to-

"I'm afraid not, shortly after- from MY timelines perspective -you two went to the past, Time baby himself sent a message. Apparently his agency can't correct it due to the multi-verse implications of the changes and due to making a potential paradox even worse. So, they've forbid anymore timetravel from our end, so for better or for worse...this is your new permanent timeline. But don't worry kids, I promise to help you adjust. For as long as it takes. I'll even continue your Nen training tomorrow."

Wendy and Tyrone helps the still very confused twins over to the fair where they proceed to have a great day- minus having to consul Mable after the announcement of Pacifica Northwest Hui Guo Rou wining the BBQ contest -the twins, although still weirded out by the changes...feel that the future looks bright indeed...

Meanwhile, Ford looks at an old Shriner Fez with a strange crescent fish-like symbol on it...and wipes away a tear...

...

A man stand in from of dozens of large glass sphere...each containing a strange abomination. Another man, Ivan Wexler stepped into the room. "Sir...our agent in Gravity falls has confirmed it. Mr. Pine's two niece's/nephews were seen disappearing at one point in a flash of light and returning. Scans indicate it to be chrono-energy."

Fiddleford Mcgucket nodded, "Good...now we don't need to worry about causing a paradox...it's time to push operations in North America...and how is GREED island coming along?"

"Numbers are high and rising, over several billion people have registered to play for the big unveiling."

Mcgucket noded at this as Ivan began to leave...after hesitating for a moment-

"Ivan?"

"Sir?"

"Before you try to assimilate Ford's company...offer him one last chance to work with me peacefully...I owe him that much."

Ivan nodded, "As you wish sir." He then leaves...

Mcgucket turns back to project Chimera Anthill...and thinks on what could've been...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
